


you before me

by sapphicvinyls



Category: hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicvinyls/pseuds/sapphicvinyls
Summary: based on: HC WHERE AFTER THE TECH REHEARSAL GINA TEXTED NINI ASKING HER TO COME OVER AND NINI’S LIKE ???? BUT SHE GOES OVER TO HER HOUSE AND LOOKS AFTER GINA WHILE SHES SAD AND THEY’RE ALL 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 (tweet from @/yellowfabray)
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	you before me

nini fumbled with her keys as she tried to fit them into the lock of her front door, sighing with relief they finally fell into place. she pushed open the door and walked inside only to stop with one foot through the doorway when her phone buzzed. frowning, nini yanked it out of her pocket and checked her notifications. 

hey. sorry if this is weird or anything but i didn’t really know who else to ask. could you come over? 

she blinked in disbelief. gina? why did gina want her to come over? despite her confusion, nini felt something bubbling up inside her, curiosity maybe? or... concern? she paused to listen for any sign of her moms noticing her brief entrance and, upon hearing them deeply engrossed in conversation upstairs, slowly backed out onto her porch, pulling the door gently shut behind her. 

yeah! of course! just send me the address and i’ll be right there. :) 

after about twenty minutes of speed walking and trying unsuccessfully to ease the churning in her stomach, nini found herself standing in front of a door with red peeling paint. steeling herself, she took a deep breath and knocked. it swung open to reveal gina, her hair pulled back into a loose bun, sporting an oversized red jumper and matching red-rimmed eyes. nini realised with a start that she had clearly been crying. the idea of gina, strong, intimidating, perfect gina crying seemed so foreign to her, and nini knew immediately that things must be bad. 

“hi-hey” she stammered, cursing internally when her voice cracked, “can i come in?” 

“um yeah. thanks for coming” gina stepped aside to let nini pass before leading them into a small living room. “sorry for texting you out of the blue like that, i don’t know what i was thinking.” 

“no no! it’s fine! i’m happy to help. really.” ninis eyes found hers and she smiled. “hey let’s sit down” she sank onto the worn leather couch and tugged on ginas arm to suggest she did the same. 

the silence between the two girls dragged on for several long seconds, and an awkward kind of electricity seemed to fill the room. 

“so, what’s uh, what’s wro-“ ninis attempt to break the silence was cut short when she heard a choking sound come from the girl sat on her right. immediately, she placed an arm around ginas shoulder and pulled her towards her so that her mass of dark hair lay in her lap. without saying a word, nini gently untangled the yellow hair tie from ginas hair and secured it around her wrist before starting to thread her fingers slowly through the tight curls. gina continued to cry softly, her tears dampening ninis jeans. 

the pair stayed like that for a while, the lack of conversation no longer awkward, but comfortable. eventually, ginas breathing began to even out and she sat up, shuffling closer to nini on the couch until their knees brushed against each other. she dug the heels of her palms into her eyes and lent back agains the cushions with a sigh, 

“i’m sorry for getting upset i just, the whole move has really messed me up. i finally felt like i had somewhere i belonged, you know? even with all the drama and stuff, the cast was really starting to feel like a... a...” 

“a family?” nini offered, and gina took her hands away from her face, smiling softly. 

“yeah. a family.” 

“i get it. i can tell it’s been kinda hard for you at ehs, but i just wanna say that... “ nini cleared her throat, a pink flush dusting her cheeks, “well i never hated you. i always thought you were actually really cool. and talented. and... pretty.” 

“oh.” gina gaped at her, eyes wide. nini sat up a little straighter and started to bounce her leg up and down nervously, 

“i-i just mean that i’m, i’m always here for you gina. if you want to talk or hang out or whatever, you can um, you can always come to me.” nini stammered, suddenly unsure of how to sit. 

a warm hand was placed on her knee, putting a stop to her anxious fidgeting and nini looked up to see gina smiling at her. 

“thanks, nini.” she whispered, “and for what it’s worth, i think you’re pretty too.” 

nini blushed furiously, and gina reached over to intertwine their fingers. things were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u liked it !!! this is the first fic i’ve written so i’m sorry if it sucks,,,, anyway stan olivia rodrigo and sofia wylie for clear skin <3


End file.
